


The End of the Line

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Lineage drabble. 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

NOTES: Set post Lineage. Wesley visits his father

 

The irony was not lost on him.

He got the message at Heathrow, and phoned L.A, yelled at Spike for his idea of a sick joke. Only it wasn’t. Not Spikes' idea, anyway.

He arrived home to find his mother ‘sturdy as ever'. She kissed his cheek, told him of the heart attack, then led him into the study.

In his father’s eyes he saw the same disappointment and disapproval that had been there since he first misconstrued a text; missed a shot; dropped a quarterstaff. 

Wesley touched the photograph on top of the coffin diffidently, almost tenderly. 

“Goodbye, Father.”


End file.
